Protection
Plot As the two cars tore down the highway Matt saw the sign leading to the ranch. He didn't really care what the ranch looked like, he just wanted to get to Darren as fast as possible. The others in the RV however were taken aback by how amazing this place looked. There was a gate ahead of them. Beyond that was a massive farmhouse that looked brand new. To their left was a big barn and the entire property was sealed off by fences. "This looks like paradise." Sydney said, looking out the window. As the vehicles came to a halt Matt ran out but he was stopped by Jeremy and James, the man they met. "Woah, woah, woah, Matt.." Jeremy said stopping him, "He's gonna be fine." Matt dropped to the floor in tears. The RV door opened and the Sydney, Joe, and Melanie came hobbling out. "Oh my god what happened?" Jeremy asked running over to them, particularly concerned with Joe's shoulder. "It's nothing I'm f..fi..fine." Joe managed to let out before collapsing. "James!" Jeremy yelled. The two picked Joe up and got him inside the house. James yelled for Grant, his older brother. He was a surgeon and the one who saved Darren. "What am I dealing with?" Grant asked running up to them. "Blood loss, possible infection." Jeremy explained. As Grant and Jeremy disappeared into the house James approached the group. "What happened?" He asked. "We were in a car crash. Our old base wasn't secure enough so we decided to look for a new one - but we ran into trouble.." Melanie explained. "We had to leave one of our people behind. She wasn't waking up and the car was about to explode." Sydney said before breaking down. Melanie lifted her back up to support her. Suddenly a dark haired woman came out of the house and walked towards the group. "Are these the new arrivals?" She asked. "Ah yeah, guys, this is Betsy, my beautiful wife." James proudly announced. He gave her a playful kissed and she giggled. "Sorry..." Betsy said composing herself. "Come on, we'll get you two patched up. James, why don't you show the others to the barn." Betsy led the two girls into the house. "We're staying in the barn?" Jessie asked Zach, clearly disgusted. "Oh don't worry, darlin'" James said, "It's insulated, there's no smell. And it's secure." "Good enough for me." Debbie said, picking up their bags. "Hey, can I see Darren?" Matt asked. "Not right now, he had to be put under some hard stuff, he kept fighting it. He'll be awake in a couple of hours." James smiled. "Until then you can settle in the barn." Matt sighed but agreed. "So I couldn't help but notice the security of this place, how is it that you're constantly protected from walkers with small fences like that?" Debbie asked. "Those fences are electrified." James said, "We have a generator over there which supplies every fence around the outside of the lot with electricity, so if walkers - hell even people - touch they get a jolt of around 4000 volts." "Wow..." Zach said, "That's a lot." Debbie felt better. Those flimsy fences weren't so flimsy anymore. James opened the massive barn doors and inside were more people. The inside also looked more like a giant bedroom than a barn. They had actual beds and warmth. "The second floor actually has the most space and since y'all have the most people, you can stay up there." Debbie climbed up first and was amazed by the space. There were several beds already in place and it even had a balcony which went around the entire barn. "This is amazing." She said to Zach who climbed up after her. "I feel safe for once." "Me too." He smiled, helping up Jessie. "Can we stay here?" "For as long as you want." James said, climbing up after them. "Just as long as y'all pitch in." "Anything you need, we'll do it." Debbie said. Matt climbed up afterwards. It was amazing, yeah, but his mind just kept going back to Darren. He's hurt because he couldn't stop him from running. He should've just made him stay at the airport, it was attacked but they all got out okay... except for Doug. "Okay, you wanna meet the people downstairs?" James asked. They nodded and followed him back down. "Everyone." James said. "Come and meet our new family." Debbie, Zach, Jessie, and Matt stood in the center of the barn as the others approached them. "Now they have more people but unfortunately they got into a car accident, so they're being tended to in the house." "Aw, I'm so sorry about your people." A woman said shaking Debbie's hand. "My name is Erica Huang." "If you need a mean stir fry she's your girl." James laughed. "Oh stop, it's nothing special." Erica giggled. "Don't be so modest, E." A man said, coming from Erica's space. "I'm Jed Huang. Erica's husband, and this is our boy, Michael - say hi Michael." "Hi." He said, "Dad, can I go out to play?" "Not until you finish your homework." Jed replied. "You make him do homework." Debbie asked. "Yep, keeps them busy. Erica was a teacher so..." "My Mom was a teacher, too." Jessie piped up. "Looks like you're going to be back in education, Jess." Debbie laughed, "Uh, if that's okay.." "Oh of course, I would love for Jessie to join." Erica smiled. "Well, we've gotta go sort the fences out, so we'll see you all later." Jed announced, the two left and Michael went back to his homework. "Nice to meet you I'm John Malloye, this is the wife, Lacey." He said shaking their hands. "Wow, you're gorgeous." Debbie complimented Lacey. She smiled back and explained that it was just simple skin care regimens that she can teach Debbie. Debbie nodded and the two ran off like school girls. "There's actually two more guys. One is William, our farmhand, he's been with us throughout the entire thing, and the other is a guy called..." James said, "Damn, his name always escapes me. But anyway, the two go out on runs so they'll be back soon - well I'll leave you to it." "Uh, James." Debbie said, stopping him. "What work can we do?" "Don't worry about that for now. Just get settled in and come see me when you have." He smiled and walked out. Zach, Debbie, and Jessie began pulling things from the RV into their room. Debbie and Zach even made the smart move of parking the RV under the balcony so they had a different route to get up there. As they were unpacking a car came down the driveway. Two guys got out. They were very handsome and young. One was carrying a backpack whilst the other had three gas cannisters. "Oh hi." Debbie smiled, "You must be William and.. uh.." "Devon." He smiled. "Devon." Debbie laughed, "We're new." "Oh is it just you and your kids?" William asked, looking back at Zach and Jessie. "Oh no, they aren't my kids. Well, I'm a mother figure but they aren't mine. There's actually a whole group of us but most of us got into an accident, we actually lost a member. It's a long story but I think they'll be fine." "Oh, I'm sorry for your loss." Devon smiled. "If there's anything we can do.." "I appreciate it." She smiled and walked off. Back in the house Sydney and Melanie were bandaged up and were recovering. "Don't strain yourselves for a couple of days. Those wounds need to heal. Just take it easy." Betsy smiled, putting the first aid box away. "But we don't wanna seem like we're mooching." Melanie replied. "Oh don't be silly. You've been through a hard time. Just rest for now. Go and meet people, relax. In a few days we'll put you to work." She explained. Melanie and Sydney nodded. "By the way, what's that meaty smell I keep smelling?" Melanie asked. "Oh that's dinner. It's only pork but it smells different due to the cooking methods. I have my pig pen out back but I don't really like people back there because they're mine." Betsy explained with a smile. Melanie and Sydney nodded and limped out. As they came out the house Zach and Debbie helped them to the chairs outside the RV. "This is William and Devon." Debbie introduced them to the boys who were working close by. "Nice to meet you. I would be more friendly, but you know.." Melanie joked. Sydney didn't reply, she was still reeling off the effects of losing Maya. William noticed Sydney's anguish but decided not to say anything, after all they were new to each other and he didn't know how dangerous she could be. Back upstairs Joe was in a critical condition. The glass had been removed from his shoulder but his blood loss was too much. "What can we do?" Jeremy asked, "WHAT CAN WE DO?" He screamed. "Jeremy, calm down." Grant suggested, "If you hadn't let your emotions rule this you would have known that he needs a blood transfusion. Do you know his group?" Jeremy wiped his tears and thought. "He's mentioned it once... I think it's A... yeah, definitely A.." "Okay, what are you?" He asked. "B." Jeremy replied. Grant thought for a bit, then he got up. "Stay here." He told Jeremy. Jeremy nodded and looked at Joe, he squeezed his hand and just prayed that something would let him pull through. Grant ran into the front yard where William, Devon, Debbie, Zach, Sydney and Melanie were. "Do any of you have type A blood?" He asked, Devon raised his hand. "I need you." He pulled Devon by the arm and ran into the house with him. "We've got a patient upstairs, he needs blood-" "Say no more, I'll do whatever." Devon said. Betsy brought in the equipment and within a few minutes Grant had what he needed. "Thanks." Grant said before dashing upstairs. "Don't move too quick." Betsy suggested to Devon as she patched him up. He got up slowly and walked out, instead of going back to the group he went and sat down on the decking that was just next to the barn. William joined him. "I hope he's alright.." Debbie said. "I'm more concerned about Joe.. and Maya." Melanie said. "Maya's dead, Melanie." Sydney said. "She-" "She's DEAD." Sydney yelled, she went into the RV and sat down. No one followed her. "Maya... how could I.." She cried into her hands.. "If I had just said no." She laid down on the RV seats and slowly sobbed herself to sleep. Upstairs in the house Joe was now having the transfusion. He began to react and wince a bit. Jeremy stroked his head and reassured him. Eventually it was over and he fell back asleep. "That's all we can do." Grant stated, "I'm going down, you coming?" Jeremy shook his head, Grant placed his hand on his shoulder and then left. It had been a few hours since the group had arrived. Debbie, Zach and Jessie were quite happy mingling and getting to know everyone. They were trying to erase the pain from the past few months but it wasn't helping. Debbie missed Maya, she had become like a daughter to her. Zach and Jessie missed Tabitha and Doug. It was hard. Melanie was talking to people but her pain made it so she could only do it when the medication hit her. Joe was still unconscious and Jeremy had been by his side every step of the way, although he had already met everyone earlier. Matt was still not allowed to sit by Darren's side, which he wasn't taking well. He was just sulking in the barn. Sydney was also just lying in the RV. She had woken up since she nodded off but she was still crying a lot. James and Betsy were stood in the kitchen. "Do you think we should put them the work now? The walkers on the fences are starting to build up." James explained. Betsy was chopping vegetables. "Oh they're okay. Let them rest. Sydney and Melanie were telling me what they'd been through recently and it sounded like hell. They need time." She replied, throwing the vegetables into a giant pot. She turned the gas on. "Those generators need juicing again. You do that whilst I tend to my pigs." Betsy explained. "I still can't believe we've been married for 8 years and you won't let me see those damn pigs." James laughed. "A-A. They're mine." Betsy giggled, kissing James as she left. Back upstairs Jeremy was still by Joe's side. He hadn't left in hours. "You are my sunshine.. my only sunshine.. you make me happy, when skies are grey.." Joe stirred, "That's an awful song." He said, slowly opening his eyes and looking at Jeremy. "Hi." He smiled. "Oh my god.. d-don't move." Jeremy frantically said, kissing his forehead a million times. "I can't believe you're finally awake." "Believe it. Nothing can keep me down." He said, sitting up, his shoulder pain suddenly hit him and he had to go back down. "Except that." "Take it easy." Jeremy ordered. "What's everyone like here?" "The people are amazing. You'll love it." Jeremy explained. "I'll go and get Grant." Jeremy left the room and went to get Grant. Joe looked around the room. It was ugly, but he was safe. And he felt safe. He hadn't felt like this since the apocalypse happened. Soon he heard footsteps, but they weren't coming into his room. It sounded like giggling, he could only hear one voice, a man's, but the other one was really quiet. He heard them run down the hallway into the bedroom. Joe sighed, "I miss sex." Suddenly Grant came into his room. "Finally awake, I see. How are you feeling?" He asked. "I've been better, but I'll live.. hopefully." Joe replied, nervously laughing. "Take these." Grant handed him some painkillers, he then put his arm in a sling. "I think you're ready to meet the others." He smiled. "Just come when you're ready." Grant left Joe to himself. He slowly got up, he was stiff, but he would never get out of bed if he didn't do it now. He slowly got dressed, albeit with massive difficulty due to his injury. He opened the door and saw a dark haired woman at the end of the hallway. "Hi." He said. She turned around, slightly shocked. "Oh- You must be Joe." "Yeah.. who are you?" "I'm Betsy, me and my husband are the ones who own this place." "Oh, so it's you I owe my groups life and my own too." Joe asked. "That's right." Betsy joked. "No, seriously, don't worry. Y'all can heal and rest and then start helping." She was just about to walk downstairs when Joe had to ask her. "Hey, did I hear you earlier, outside the door.. giggling, with a man?" "Oh no." Betsy laughed, "That was me, I have a very weird giggle that sounds manly." "Oh okay." Joe replied, Betsy smiled and left. Joe looked down at the end of the hallway at the door she came out of. He walked down to the door when he noticed the one next to him was open a crack. He heard a noise come from it, he slowly opened it to see Darren tossing and turning in bed, his head covered in bandages. "Oh my god.." Joe said, walking in. Darren slowly began to wake up. "J-Joe..." He mumbled. "Where's Matt?" "Uh.. downstairs, I think..." He replied. "Can you go and get him please." Darren asked, weakly. Joe nodded and went downstairs. "Ah Joe.." James said, "All better?" "Well nearly." He replied. "Darren's awake, he's asking for Matt." James nodded and went and fetched him. Grant came in the house. "Oh Joe, come and meet everyone. I think it'd be worth saying thanks to the man that saved you." Joe smiled and followed him outside. Everyone was around the RV talking and laughing, Sydney had joined them but she was sat quietly. Joe walked directly behind Grant, he was admiring the views. It was like a fairytale. "Everyone.. this is Joe." Grant introduced, as he moved he got a full look at the people who lived on the farm. He looked at one especially. "D..De...Devon..." Joe stuttered. Devon stared at him. "Oh my god." He felt tears coming. He ran up to Joe and hugged him as hard as he could. "Shoulder.. shoulder." He warned, pushing him off. "I can't believe you're alive." "You mean THAT'S Devon?!" Jeremy gasped, walking over to the two. "Oh this is awkward." Melanie noted, William asked why and she explained that Devon was Joe's boyfriend who he thought had died and that Jeremy was his current boyfriend. "Um, Devon, this is Jeremy... my boyfriend." Joe said, Jeremy stood behind Joe, but in a protective state. "Oh hi, yeah, I'm not-- yeah I was just... I can't believe you're alive." Devon stuttered. "I never heard from you on that day, I assumed you didn't make it." Joe explained. "Yeah, it got a bit hectic, I tried to contact you but my phone was dead." Joe laughed, "I told you to put your phone on charge the night before. Some things never change." He smiled... but his smile soon disappeared. He felt like he was going to break down and sob, after everything that had happened lately this was just the icing on the cake. "I need a moment." Joe stated to the group, he walked off on his own down the driveway. "I'll come with you." Jeremy stated, he began to catch up to him. Joe turned around, "No, I just need to be alone." He insisted. Jeremy stopped and nodded. ---- It had been a good few days since Maya was saved by the mysterious man. He didn't talk much but he kept Maya safe and that's what she truly cherished. She didn't even know his name. He had helped Maya get cleaned up and even treat some of her wounds, but she wasn't fully recovered yet. The two were living inside a hollowed out tree for a few days until Maya could walk. The two were sitting down to the lovely lunch of semi-cold baked beans. "So..." Maya started, "Are you gonna tell me your name today?" Maya asked this question everyday at breakfaster, lunch, and dinner. The man looked up at her, he stayed silent, and went back to eating. "So that's a no?" She nervously laughed to herself. The one good thing about losing all of her friends and being separated was that Maya had learned how to become more independent. She wasn't as scared as she used to be. The two stayed silent for a few more hours - Maya passed the time by reading books that the man found for her whilst he just sat cleaning his swords and staying watch. He didn't hesitate to keep himself or Maya safe. If even just one walker walked by he would jump out, slash its head off and go right back to what he was doing. "Are we ever gonna try and find anybody? My friends are still alive.." She asked. She winced a bit at both her leg and arm. "Not whilst those are still hurting." He answered, meaning her leg and arm. "Plus your friends are probably already dead. Or they've forgotten about you. Just forget them." Maya dropped her head. "You don't have to be so blunt. Besides, we don-" "We do." He responded, "People who go missing in this area have a habit of not coming back." He said ominously. Maya didn't respond. He saw how hurt she was. "My name's Nathan." ---- Joe was out walking in the forest near the farm. He came across a small camp that looked like it had been raided. He slowly inspected it, there were no signs of walkers or anything. There was also only one tent. He crept over and grabbed the opening. He slowly opened it, his heart racing with every second that passed. As he peered inside he breathed a sigh of relief. "Nothing.." He remarked to himself. Suddenly a broken branch being stepped on disturbed him. Joe swung around and held his gun up. "Oh it's you." Joe said. "Oh thanks. Nice to see you too." Devon responded. "Sorry, I was just spooked." Joe replied. "This camp reminds me of ours when we went that one time." Devon laughed. He picked up an empty can and put it down upon realizing it was empty. "We didn't even last two days before we had to leave because our phones died. Makes me think how we're surviving now." Devon explained. The two began to walk back. "Well back then we didn't have the dead to fend off our phones dying was sort of our end of the world." Joe laughed. The two walked down the trail a bit more until snarling disturbed them. "Oh gross." Joe noted. The walker was on the floor, its leg mangled in a bear trap. "A bear trap?" Devon asked. "Who's putting these down?" Joe shrugged and the two kept walking until they got back to the farm. As they entered the vicinity they saw Erica, Jed and James pushing walkers off the fence. "Need any help?" The two asked. "Nah, not at the moment." James replied. "Y'all might as well go get cleaned up for dinner." Joe and Devon nodded and met up with the group again. Devon went into the barn whilst Joe stayed near the RV. Jeremy came running over. "What were you talking about?" He asked. "Nothing really. We didn't even talk that much - I came across a raided camp in the woods and he met me there. We came straight back afterwards." "Oh okay." Jeremy said. "Don't get jealous." Joe giggled, "YOU'RE my boyfriend. Devon isn't." Joe grabbed hold of Jeremy's face and kissed him. "Don't forget that." An hour or so later the group sat down for dinner. Since it was a nice evening they had it outside. Several tables were set up and they sat down as Betsy brought the food out. "This meat tastes weird." Darren said. "Darren." Matt said, eyeing him. "It'll just be because you haven't eaten proper food in a while." Darren agreed and went back to eating. Sydney was sat at a table with Melanie, Joe, and Jeremy. "You not eating?" Melanie asked. Sydney shook her head. "I'm not hungry." "You've gotta eat something." Joe said. "I'm not hungry, okay?" She stated. The others looked at her. She sighed. "I just miss Maya. I was supposed to protect her." "We did our best, Sydney." Joe replied. "It wasn't your fault. It was just a cruel twist of fate." Sydney got up and walked away. "Leave her." Melanie started, "She's just upset." It was now around midnight. Sydney was sleeping in the RV whilst the rest of the camp group stayed on the the top floor of the barn. Joe was the only one awake. The gentle buzzing of the electric fences was the only sound he could hear. He was just about to drift off when he heard a scream in the distance. He got up slowly and went to check it out. 5 minutes earlier "Chad? Chad?" A voice quietly asked for. The man walked through the forest a bit longer until he felt the worst physical pain he had ever felt. He screamed and looked down to see a bear trap around his lower leg. He screamed again until he noticed someone come up behind him. "H-hey, can you he-help me?" He asked, he looked at the person who remained silent. The person raised the back of their rifle and slammed it down on his head, knocking him out. ---- Present time Joe crept down the forest trail. The walker he and Devon saw earlier was now motionless on the ground with a knife wound in its head. He decided to walk down that way, keeping an eye on the ground. He shined his torch a little further up and saw an activated bear trap. The only thing it had in however was a mangled human leg. "What the fuck?" FIN